project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sakine Meiko
}} Sakine Meiko (咲音メイコ) è un personaggio popolare della serie Project DIVA, anche se non è in realtà un Vocaloid. Invece, lei è un derivato di MEIKO. Appare in tutti i giochi. Descrizione Disegno di Sakine Meiko ricorda a quello di Meiko. Ha i capelli castano chiaro stile in bob preso in giro. Lei ha un lato spazzato frangetta ei suoi occhi sono castani e grandi dimensioni, fatto in uno stile simile a Illustrator Kei. Sul suo braccio sinistro è il segno nero "00 MEIKO", il suo significato è attualmente inspiegabile, anche se può probabilmente omaggio al marchio di Meiko essere CRV1. Il suo superiore è di colore rosso-arancio top senza maniche raccolto con un orlo nero. Il resto del suo abbigliamento segue lo stesso schema di colori. Lei ha un girocollo rosso, indossa guanti senza dita con stampa computerizzata, una gonna a balze con una cintura bianca, e un altro nastro che pende sul suo lato sinistro. Indossa stivali marrone chiaro con finiture bianco pelliccia, e ha le cuffie. Il suo aspetto nei giochi PSP Project DIVA sono leggermente diversi dalla progettazione di daigoman.Vocaloid Wiki Sakine Meiko Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Sakine Meiko is included as a new variation on Meiko's existing module. Of course this version has been tweaked a bit!"'' - F Aspetto Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Sakine fa la sua prima apparizione nel primo gioco della serie. Lei è il modulo 43° nel gioco e può essere sbloccato cancellando I'm Your Diva sulla duro con il posizionamento di un grande e / o usare MEIKO per la canzone. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Sakine fa la sua prossima apparizione nel gioco sequel. Come il primo gioco, ha bisogno di essere sbloccato. Ciò può essere ottenuto eliminando Dear cocoa girls volta e viene immediatamente sbloccato senza costi punto. Tuttavia, Neru possono essere importati dalla prima partita quando il sistema PSP rileva che i giochi salvare il file, anche a costo zero punto. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend Sakine fa un'altra apparizione nel prolungamento della seconda partita. E 'disponibile in partenza. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Nella nuova serie DIVA, Sakine becomes one of MEIKO's modules. Il suo disegno anche viene pesantemente alterato. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Nostalogic in difficoltà duro e può essere ottenuto per 25000 punti DIVA. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Nel sequel di F, Sakine riprende il suo ruolo come un'estensione di Meiko. Deve essere ottenuto cancellando 30 canzoni con MEIKO e può essere acquistato per 7000 punti DIVA. Tuttavia, Sakine possono essere importati da F quando il sistema PS Vita rileva che i giochi salvare il file, anche a costo zero punto. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Nel recente nuovo gioco, Sakine diventa il suo proprio carattere di nuovo, ma questa volta è un personaggio DLC (unendo Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, e Kasane Teto. Tutti devono essere ottenuti per ¥617 in Giappone. Sakine è attribuito con l'aura, Classic, ma non può essere usato in modalità Cloud Request. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade serie Neru fa anche apparizione nella serie arcade in cui lei è un modulo sbloccabile. Essa deve essere sbloccato per 300 VP. Si guadagna la sua riprogettazione dalla F per l'aggiornamento Future Tone ed è un modulo consigliata per la canzone, Mellow Yellow. Riferimenti Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Derivati Categoria:Personaggi DLC